


Icy-Hot Fun in the Sun

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [76]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/F, Guro, Hanging, Snuff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Gunnthra and Laevatein run across one another on the beach. One thing leads to another and the two princesses share some heated time together.During it, Gunnthra suggests trying out breathplay - and chokes Laevatein out as they fuck. Then, Laevatein gets to return the favor - but the flame princess doesn't let Gunnthra down, the big-boobed ice princess hanging to death.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	Icy-Hot Fun in the Sun

Wandering around the beach in the scorching heat wasn’t exactly the most enjoyable way of spending her time, Laevatein felt. However, her sister insisted on taking her to it with her - and she couldn’t really refuse that. For now, though, her sister had disappeared off somewhere - leaving the younger princess of Muspell pretty annoyed. The sun and the heat in no way could compare to the warmth that was constantly there in Muspell - walking barefoot on sand that would burn anyone else was no issue for her. But what in the blazes could she do here now? There were various other ‘heroes’ on the beach that she walked past, but the pink-haired girl had no desire to interact with them in any way. Laegjarn… Where are you? She wondered internally while strolling along what seemed like an endless patch of sand. Eh, many of these people had their weapons with them… She wished she had taken her sword with her as well.

Running around like that while deep in her thoughts, Laevatein lost sight of what was in front of her. Because of that, she didn’t notice that there was someone standing in her way - not until she had ran straight into them. Or rather, her - Laevatein’s head bouncing off a pair of enormous breasts.  
“Oh, my!” The woman in front of Laevatein called out upon feeling that, bringing one hand up to her face. She looked down at Laevatein at the same time as the short, pink-haired girl looked up - their gazes meeting midway through. The woman she ran into had pink hair, just like she did… And she had a far better idea of who she was.  
“Ah, princess Laevatein! I’ve longed to meet you for so long!” She called out while looking at the girl happily - seemingly not bothered in the slightest by the fact that the dark-skinned girl just ran head-first into her cleavage. “Y-you know me?” Laevatein replied with surprise, her face flushed as she realized just what she had done moments before.

“Of course I do! You’re the princess of Muspell, aren’t you? Ah, you look so cute while you blush!” The older woman - clad in a cyan, bright swimsuit that contrasted with Laevatein’s own black one, as well as a white veil around her legs - exclaimed happily while looking Laevatein over. “And those flowers in your hair… Ah, amazing!” W-what was she getting so worked up about? She had a flower crown too! And… Why was she calling her c-cute? Laevatein blushed harder as she heard the unknown woman gush about her looks - which continued for a while. Taking one of her hands into her bigger ones, the woman held her by it - Laevatein feeling just how cold the woman’s hands were in comparison to her. It prevented her from moving away… And yet, that mixture of hot and cold left her feeling so peaceful, the twintailed girl wasn’t sure if she wanted to leave. 

Finally, though, the other woman managed to get a hold of herself. “Ah, sorry! Where are my manners! I’ve talked so much about you, and I haven’t even introduced myself yet!” Letting go of her hand, the woman straightened out - acquiring quite a regal pose - and introduced herself properly. “I am Gunntrha, first princess of Nifl. And I’m just so happy to meet you, Laevatein!” As she called out that, she pulled the girl into an embrace - Laevatein’s face ending up buried in her tits again. Leavatein went red in the face as that happened again, blushing in both embarrassment and arousal. “We just NEED to work on fixing the relations between our kingdoms… This is a good start, don’t you think?” Gunntrha asked Laevatein from above while smothering the girl with her giant boobs - enough that Laevatein began to have troubles breathing.

As the lack of air began getting to her, Laevatein starting to feel her lungs go cold with pain, Gunnthra released her - the brown-skinned girl pulling back. However, the horns of her golden tiara caught against the strings that held the ice princess’s top in place. Laevatein put enough force into pulling back that these snapped - unintentionally leaving Gunnthra’s chest completely exposed. Laevatein breathed heavily, recovering from the smothering she was put through - only realizing what she did a few moments later. She stared wide-eyed at Gunnthra’s titties - ah, they were so big! “My, my… So eager to see them! This swimsuit does make me feel bolder than I usually am - and it seems I am not the only one. Well then, Laevatein - do you like what you see?” Gunnthra asked in a sultry tone while groping her own boobs with her hands, squeezing them while bringing them up - and then allowing them to bounce back down, jiggling heavily. Laevatein just watched them wide-eyed, her face completely red - only the damp spots on her swimsuit bottoms showing how aroused that sight had made her. Gunnthra noticed them right away - and just laughed. “Ah! No need to say anything, princess of flame… I know that you do.”

Hearing that didn’t reduce Laevatein’s embarrassment in the slightest, but she couldn’t deny just how excited that sight had made her... She didn’t trust in her voice, so she just nodded to signify that she really did. “Perfect!” Gunntrha called out while clapping her hands. “Well then, princess Laevatein… Why don’t we have some fun together? If we deepen our bond here… I’m certain that it’ll just help both of our worlds. Some friendly, harmless fun…” As she said that, Gunnthra grabbed Laevatein by the hand and led her towards one of the many, many beach chairs laid out across the seemingly-infinite field of sand. Many of these were occupied, and a majority from these heroes were busy with acts of lovemaking. Which is just what Gunnthra intended to do with Laevatein as well - and she was certain the short girl also realized it.

Laevatein wasn’t completely sure, what to do now. Her sister did practice this with her in the past, just a few times… Because she herself had insisted on that. But back then, Laegjarn was mostly taking the initiative… So maybe she should let Gunntrha do as she wished with her, too? She certainly seemed like she wouldn’t have any troubles with that… Climbing onto the beach chair, Laevatein laid down on it. Stretching her legs forwards, she pulled her bottoms off - showing her pink, little cunt that was hidden behind them. “Ah! Your pussy is so adorable!” Gunnthra called out while climbing onto the deck chair herself - an icy-blue strap-on in her hands. She had created it herself with her magic, infusing it so that it’d never melt… And allowing whoever was wearing it to feel the orifice it was penetrating, as well. Emboldened by the sight of Laevatein’s slit, the ice princess untied the sash that held her own bottoms in place. With the wavy, white curtains sliding down her legs and onto their shared lovebed, Laevatein was able to see that the braid-carrying woman wore nothing underneath them. And because of it, she was able to see that between those amazing, fat thighs laid a most exquisite pussy - with droplets of arousal dripping down from it already and turning into small icicles on her labia.

Laevatein’s own thighs were nothing to be ashamed of, either - they could easily rival Gunnthra’s in richness and composition. The ice princess was able to see that first-hand as Laevatein spread her legs and bent them slightly, inviting her to go ahead. Having finished putting the dildo on, Gunnthra took that invitation - her frozen tool sinking deep into the depths of Laevatein’s cunt. Immediately, Gunnthra couldn’t help but release a loud moan - the sensation was just so overwhelming! Laevatein moaned as well, albeit hers was much quieter. The flame princess also was overtaken by pleasure - her inner walls taking in the ice-cold dildo. It clashed so hard with the ever-burning walls of Laevatein’s slit - the heat and cold battling on the spots where Gunnthra’s toy connected with the fire girl’s inner walls. The constant transfer of energy between the two was incredibly pleasant for both - and was what made Gunnthra moan out happily. No one else ever made her feel this good when using this toy… And it was just the first penetration.

It took her some time to recover, both women just basking in the incredibly pleasant sensation Gunnthra’s magical sex tool was granting them. Eventually, Gunnthra managed to overcome it - and began moving her pelvis forwards. She forced the icy tool deeper into Laevatein, more of it engrossed in the girl’s tight, burning vagina. That caused even more pleasure to go through her - and Laevatein as well. The girl began shivering underneath her in pleasure, her body trembling because of how good she was feeling. By comparison to the initial overwhelming sensation of having the flames of Muspell and the ice of Nifl connect like that, just the movements of fucking the girl’s pussy paled in comparison. However, that first sensation was still there - so moving the dildo in and out of Laevatein was just throwing in more pleasure on top of how good they were both feeling. Icicles of pleasure leaked out of Gunnthra’s pussy with each thrust she did, breaking moments after as it grazed against Laevatein’s hot skin and crumbling to pieces. Molten-hot cum would splash out of the flame princess’s slit each time Gunnthra moved the dildo backwards, splattering onto Laevatein’s thighs, and even Gunnthra’s - the droplets sizzling away against the woman’s cold skin for a few seconds each before going up as just steam. The pleasant spikes of warmth made Gunnthra feel even better - but she still wanted more. This sensation… It opened a whole new world of pleasure to her - and she wanted to push it to its very limits.

“H-here you go, Laevatein! I know you liked their sight before, so! Make use of them! Go ahead!” Gunntrha called out while suddenly grabbing Laevatein’s hands and placing them on her gigantic boobs. Ahhhh… They burned so nicely against her bare flesh… Once again, the mixture of her own cold and the flame girl’s heat led to a feeling so alien, yet so incredibly good… Even the fact that Laevatein was handling it pretty clumsily, just rubbing her hands all over them, couldn’t make it feel any worse - Gunntrha taking fresh pleasure in each new spot Laevatein’s fingers brushed against. What else, what else… Looking down at Laevatein’s face, she saw it alight with pleasure - the very sight of it making her heart flutter. In just a few initial moments since the penetration, Gunnthra found herself falling for the girl - or at least, for the amazing sensations the girl’s incredible pussy provided her with. B-but that was no time to be thinking of it… Though, an union like that would definitely put the feud between their worlds to an end… Shaking her head a little to chase these thoughts away, Gunnthra looked down - all while still continuing to grind her hips against Laevatein’s. Ah, she still had her top on! Reaching for it with one of her hands - and having her arm rub against Laevatein’s on the way - she forced her hand behind the girl’s back, and searched for the clasp to her bra. Unlocking it, she then removed her hand - and pulled the now-unhooked swimsuit up. Now, they were truly even, all their sexual parts available for the other to see - Gunnthra enjoying the sight of the blazing-hot girl’s boobs. They were smaller in size when compared to hers, but by no means were small! She just devoured them with her eyes, not wanting to hurt Laevatein’s grip on her own tits even further.

As incredible as it felt, their sex couldn’t last forever. Eventually, all the pleasure all around her pushed Laevatein to a climax - the girl letting out a longer, yet still quiet moan as her pussy begin to clench on the magical cock filling it. Her pussy let her girl spunk flood out, its warmth now going all over Gunntrha. The continued heat in the proximity of her vagina, along with the spasms of Laevatein’s slit, were finally enough to make Gunnthra cum as well. “Ah! LAEVATEEEEEEIN!” She screamed out her release, loud enough that she caught the attention of many of the nearby heroes who otherwise just ignored the two princesses’ fucksession. Gunnthra just kept moaning while her hips picked up the pace, her pussy shooting out more cum icicles that shot into the deck chair below them - traversing the heights of pleasure she had never felt before in her life. Laevatein’s warmth coated her in such a nice sensation… All she wanted to do was to just fade away while feeling this heat...

She managed to keep her consciousness, even if barely - while collapsing on top of Laevatein. This time, the flame girl had her hands on the woman’s boobs, preventing them from squishing against her face again. With how limp Gunnthra was now, it’d certainly spell her doom - smothered to death by the woman’s giant breasts. Fortunately, she managed to save herself from that fate - and using her significant strength, managed to get out from under Gunnthra, the ice dildo taken out of her pussy. This sensation… Ah, it felt really good… She had to make sure to tell her sister about this - maybe they’d seek out Gunnthra again - this time, together… She was a princess of Nifl, wasn’t she? What if the other two could also make them feel this good? And… What she should do now? Should she just walk away? Should she wait for Gunnthra to recover… and t-thank her? Laevatein’s lack of social experience left her confounded, what to do next - so she just remained over Gunnthra, sitting there in the nude and catching glimpses from the heroes that walked past them.

Gunnthra took a long time to recover - but eventually she did. Or at least, her head did - her body was still feeling mostly numb. However, she could still feel Laevatein’s heat from behind her - even if she was unable to turn back and confirm that it was really her there. “H-hey, Laevatein… This was amazing…” She managed to stammer out. “Y-you made me feel so good…” She added, her body shaken with a spasm at the very memory of it. “W-why don’t I r-return the favor?” Even if her body was weak, she was still able to access her magic - and so, using it, the Nifl princess was able to take the strap-on off without moving her body. “N-now, Laevatein... U-use my body!” The ice princess begged as Laevatein examined the strap-on curiously. Ahhhhh… It was soo cold…. touching it with her hands didn’t really feel all that good. But if she juuuuust put that strap around her waist, theeen! Ah! Here it was! Now, she was equipped with the very same magical member which penetrated her pussy not too long ago…

Getting closer to Gunnthra, Laevatein could take a good look at the woman’s round, chubby ass. It was just as curvy as the rest of her body - its sight truly captivating. The flame girl grabbed it for a moment, feeling it up with her hands - Gunnthra letting out a sigh of pleasure as she felt that. “L-leavatein… U-use my a-asss…” She breathed out as the girl’s small, yet nimble finger massaged her buttocks. Huh? Assfucking? That’s not something her sister had tried out with her before… Still, she wasn’t going to back down from a challenge. Her hands moved down Gunnthra’s asscheeks and pulled them apart at the bottom - finding the small, yet tempting hole of her sphincter. After poking at it with one of her fingers - to another loud moan from Gunnthra - Laevatein then inserted the ice girl’s own sex toy into her ass.

The icy cold of her toy plunging into her rectum wasn’t nearly as pleasant as using Laevatein’s pussy - but Gunnthra was okay with that. Now, she was to repay Laevatein for the great climax she given her - and her pleasure was more important. With only an icy dildo, they couldn’t recreate the same sensation she felt before - so instead she just offered the tighter of her holes for Laevatein’s enjoyment. And enjoy it Laevatein did. After figuring the initial way to move her hips, she proceeded to put all of her impressive strength into her thrusts - sending the icy dildo deeper and deeper into Gunnthra’s slit. She was so motionless, once could even believe she was dead now… The illusion only broken by the moans that she let out from time to time. Laevatein was quite surprised that she got to feel the walls of the ice princess’s ass grip the shaft very tightly. The dildo she and her sister used back then had no such magic on it - so the extra pleasure she was feeling because of it caught her completely off-guard. Very quickly she adapted to it, though - and began to really appreciate it. Like this, she could very well understand why Gunnthra was so overcome with pleasure. This, combined with that sensation from before… Ah, it must have been heaven.

With Laevatein going ahead with the assfuck for some more time, Gunnthra slowly began to regain more and more control over her body. By the time the flame princess came - more of hot semen going onto Gunnthra’s legs this time - the ice princess had fully recovered. She still remained motionless, though - Laevatein was showing so much ferocity in going for her ass now that she wouldn’t want to change anything for her. However, once she felt the girl’s smoking hot cum splatter her legs, Laevatein pulling out, Gunnthra took it as a sign to move.

Rolling over onto her back, Gunnthra sat up, right opposite the flame princess - and placed her arms on her shoulders, holding the girl still as more climaxes shook her. “So? How was it, Laevatein? Did you like what we did?” Gunnthra asked, and Laevatein nodded. “Then… Would you like to do more?” Laevatein began to nod again, then stopped herself. Looking straight into Gunnthra’s eyes - her crimson locking with the Nifl princess’s blue - she answered. “Thank you… Yes!” Even if it was a few simple words, just saying them was a sign of victory… She really wasn’t good with words like that - and was happy she managed to say them outloud.

Gunnthra smiled upon hearing Laevatein speak - it seemed the flame princess was as happy about it as she herself was. “Great! I have an idea on how to make it feel even better...” Leaving for a moment, Gunnthra was quickly able to procure a rope for them. Kiran had ordered for his heroes at the beach to be supplied with it, and the ropes had garnered quite some use from them - many beautiful heroines decorating the already mesmerizing landscape with their dead, hanging bodies. Gunnthra didn’t intend for either of them to join them, at least not permanently… But she was very much aware just how potent the lack of air could make one’s climax. If they enhanced the amazing sensation that came with their sex with the thirll of not being able to breathe… That would lead to them cumming harder than ever.

Fastening the rope to a nearby palm tree, Gunnthra was able to pull it down just enough for it to reach Laevatein’s neck - if the girl was given a height boost in form of one of the beach chairs. “Laevatein, sweetie, can you come over here? And give me my toy, as well?” She asked, with Laevatein walking over. However, the girl couldn’t help but feel curious. She was very much aware of what a rope like that usually meant, even if she preferred to execute people with her sword instead. So, why was Gunnthra going for this instead? The confusion on her face was clearly visible to Gunnthra - enough that the older woman felt the need to explain it. “Lack of air makes everything feel soooo much better! Don’t worry, I’ll let you down in time - wouldn’t want anything permanent to happen to your adorable sefl!” She explained, taking her strap-on from Laevatein and putting it on herself. 

After getting the rope past the fire girl’s long twintails, the ice princess turned it into a fixed knot - one that would take a long time to be deadly. If she just kept cautious, there would be no real danger to Laevatein - all while allowing for the young girl to be taken to the heights of pleasure unlike anything she had felt before. “Are you ready, Laevatein?” Gunntrha asked her, and Laevatein just nodded - as much as the rope allowed her to, anyways. Seeing it, Gunnthra flicked her hand channeling magic through it - and causing the other end of the rope to be encased in ice. Like that, it weighed more - and suddenly, Laevatein was lifted as the rope shot up to balance things out.

The young girl’s eyes opened up in shock as her feet suddenly had nothing to stand on, the rope biting right into her neck. It cut her breathing off, but left most of her major arteries open - keeping the circulation to her head still going, if only with oxygen-starved blood. Instinctively, she stretched her surprisingly huge feet towards the ground. She was only a little above the ground, and so was able to reach it - her toes grazing the surface of the chair she and Gunnthra made love on. “No no no, can’t have you do that! That’s cheating!” Gunnthra called out before using her magic again - covering the ice at Laevatein’s feet in unmelting ice. Now, it was too slippery for her to stand on - the girl’s long toes sliding along them with her losing her balance again. However, Gunnthra caught her as Laevatein began swinging too much. Grabbing the girl by her arms, she stabilized her. Then, she lined up her icy dildo with the girl’s slit - and thrust straight in.

The penetration was just as pleasant to Gunnthra as it was before - but this time, she was prepared for it. Even as the overwhelming pleasure enveloped her, she was able to stay in control - continuing to thrust into Laevatein’s pussy. The flame princess was also filled with pleasure - the penetration as great as before. Guntthra kept thrusting into her slit, her legs spreading hers - Laevatein’s legs kicking around as their thighs rubbed against one another. That extra physical connection only made it feel even better. But that wasn’t all. The lack of air passing down her shut windpipe quickly began to affect her. Her lungs were filled with a cold void, and that cold would go across her entire body. The flames usually burning within her had to go against that cold, leading to parts of it becoming more sensitive - just like Gunnthra intended. Her nipples grew hard as iron, sticking out from her chest - and catching Gunnthra’s attention. Letting go of the girl’s arms, the Nifl woman placed her hands on the Muspell girl’s tits. Grasping both of the girl’s nipples between her thumb and index finger each, Gunnthra proceeded to tug on them hard. The cold of Gunnthra’s digits only caused the hot buds of tit flesh to grow even harder under her touch, Laevatein wiggling harder as the very pleasant, yet also uncomfortable sensation continued in her nipples.

Most importantly, the girl’s brain was also affected. WIth the lack of oxygen, some parts of her brain blacked out - giving more focus to the ones which covered the girl’s senses. With that in place, the pleasure she was in was also strengthened - just like Gunnthra said it would. Her pussy was on fire, even more so than ever - pleasure washing over Laevatein’s face. Her eyes rolled up, her tongue hanging out from her mouth. All she could think of was how good it felt… And because of it, she couldn’t focus on controlling her body anymore. It began to twist in some spasms - ones that Gunnthra noticed right away. She couldn’t be sure if these were pleasure- or asphyxia-induced… So she quickly dispelled the ice from the rope. Laevatein fell down, Gunnthra’s body providing her with support as her feet touched the beach chair again. With the girl able to regain her footing, the tension on her neck was lessened - enough to draw fresh air into her lungs. Gunnthra watched the girl’s chest rise and fall rapidly while still thrusting into her for a few moments. Then, once she was sure Laevatein had enough air in to last until her climax, she reapplied the spell to the ropes - hoisting the flame girl back into the air.

The short break allowed Laevatein to regain some clarity - enough for her to understand, just how great hanging like that felt. The fresh oxygen allowed her to stay conscious through the rest of her hanging, up to the point when her pussy began spasming around Gunntrha’s toy again. The pleasure was still taking up a big part of her mind - and the climax she went through was even harder than the one before. It lacked the novelty the first one had in it when it came to raw pleasure, but the rope around her neck more than made up for that - Laevatein happily gushing her molten girlcum all over Gunnthra. Feeling the girl’s climax, the Nifl princess lowered her down again - while still thrusting into her contracting cunt. Watching the girl’s happy, red face also made Gunnthra very happy - it seemed that the other girl had really enjoyed it. When Gunnthra came, screaming out Laevatein’s name loudly once more, as she did, both pleasure and relief washed over her. The two girls kept standing like that, their bodies pressed against another, while riding out their mutual orgasms - the post-coital numbness spreading through both of them.

“Did you enjoy it... princess Laevatein?” Gunnthra managed to ask as she had recovered, working to remove the noose from around her neck. “Y-yes… I r-really did…” Laevatein replied, still red in the face - but Gunnthra could tell that it got redder at that moment. “I’m glad…” She just replied while removing the strap-on and giving it to Laevatein, then placing the noose around her own neck. “Why I don’t hang next? I know it’ll feel amazing if you help me cum as I do…” Gunnthra asked - and Laevatein nodded. However... She wasn’t really in the mood to try to fuck her once more. With how powerful her last climax was, her pussy and legs were still feeling a bit sore… plus, she was too short to gain access to Gunnthra’s slit easily anyways. So instead she just jumped off what they were standing on - her huge, bare feet pressing against the burning sand once more. She enjoyed the way it tickled them while waiting for Gunnthra to finish fixing her noose. Then, the moment the big-breasted woman told her she was ready - having adjusted the rope for her own greater height - the dark-skinned princess placed her sand-covered sole on the chair that Gunnthra was standing on. Quickly outstretching her leg, she shoved it away - making Gunnthra drop.

For an instant, Gunnthra was weightless - and then, the rope broke her fall. It closed her neck shut, cutting off the flow of oxygen to her body - not that the woman minded. No, she rather welcomed the sensation of having her neck be restricted like that. Her heavy boobs bounced hard as she stopped, still carrying the momentum of her fall - swinging around in a way that really turned Laevatein on. They were just so big… The girl wondered if her chest would get the chance to grow this big. Still, she was to help Gunnthra feel good now… This was something she had done a lot more with her sister. Approaching the woman, she only needed to bend over a little so that mouth was at the level of her pussy. Pushing her head forwards, she used her tongue to wipe it across Gunnthra’s already well-swollen labia. She could feel the sweet taste of her love juices on her tongue, the icicles covering it melting under her hot touch. The cold bit her in her tongue, but it was a fun kind of pain - one she didn’t mind at all. Bringing her tongue across Gunnthra’s entrance a few times, she held onto Gunnthra’s huge butt with her hands not to let it move away. Her slit proceeded to secrete more of her excitement out - the flame princess’s warmth preventing them from freezing over. Laevatein just eagerly lapped at it for a while, more and more of Gunnthra’s arousal flowing right onto her face - and evaporating right away because of how hot her skin was.

Gunnthra’s hanging was gentle, with her remaining mostly motionless - the woman just allowing Laevatein in between her legs and rubbing her massive tits with her hands. She was a bit disappointed that the girl wasn’t going to actually fuck her - but soon realized that even her eating her out was going to feel really, really good. The girl’s hot tongue rubbed against her bare, sensitive skin, the mix of hot and cold as usual enhancing the whole experience. If her throat wasn’t crushed, she’d be moaning in pleasure - but as she was, they’d just stay inside. Instead, she just picked up the pace at which she was playing with her breasts. She also pressed her thighs against Laevatein’s head, using her legs to pull her closer to her - getting her small nose to eventually poke right into her skin as well. In response to her eagerness, Laevatein stopped toying on the outside of her snatch - but not without touching her clit with her upper lips a few times. Then, she pushed her tongue straight into the icy-cold depths of the woman’s pussy - steam raising from within Gunntrha as her lover’s burning-hot tongue began to press against her freezing inner walls.

With her lungs running out of oxygen, a familiar, pleasant heat spread through Gunnthra’s body. She knew precisely what to expect, and yet the sensation was so pleasant nonetheless! The sensations she could feel were intensified - driving her pleasure even further. Weak spasms began to rupture across her body as it slowly spun out of control, but that was not going to affect her and Laevatein’s fun - her legs and the girl’s hands keeping her pussy steady right in the dark skinned girl’s face. Laevatein’s tongue wasn’t going very fast at her slit - rather, the girl attacked her pussy with slow, yet powerful strokes. Each part of her insides that her tongue touched heat up immediately, and with that heat came pleasure Gunntrha had not felt before. Laevatein was doing it very systematically, making sure she had not left even a single spot untouched. As it happened, Gunnthra’s g-spot was one of the last spots the girl assaulted with her nimble tongue. With Laevatein touching it, Gunnthra couldn’t hold it in anymore and came again - her juices squirting all over the flame girl’s face. But Laevatein kept going until she decided all of Gunnthra’s pussy had received the attention it deserved - only taking a few steps back once she was gone.

The climax caused Gunnthra to go red in the face, even more than she already was. Her body was mostly numb - but parts of her not controlled by her brain because of the lack of oxygen were still moving. Her hands were sent into a swinging spree, and her legs began kicking out - making all of her body spin around. Her deep, cyan eyes were filled with pleasure - but the pain caused by the lack of air was also starting to be visible in them. With her climax finished, Gunnthra was expecting Laevatein would let her down any moment now… So she looked at the girl expectantly - but Laevatein just kept staring at her. Why wasn’t she letting her down? What was going on?

Laevatein wasn’t sure herself. Why wasn’t she letting Gunnthra down? She should, shouldn’t she? But seeing the woman red-faced and dangling in the noose like that was soooo arousing… Her thighs were dripping with excitement just seeing her like that. With her earlier hanging, she knew just what the woman was feeling right now. That experience turned hanging from a way of killing she didn’t care about into one she very much appreciated. Killing people was always a thrill of her… There would be nothing wrong with letting Gunntrha die like that, would it? It’d be so hot… And many, many other heroes had died in various ways all over this beach anyways. One more dead woman wouldn’t change anything… Aside from making her feel good. Grabbing Gunntrha’s toy once more, Laevatein ripped the icy dildo out of it - and proceeded to fuck herself using it. At the same time, she watched Gunnthra’s face, careful not to miss any detail - very curious how the ice princess would act in her final moments.

Seeing Laevatein begin masturbating at the sight told Gunnthra that the girl was not going to help her. Confusion filled her. Why was she doing this? Didn’t they have a wonderful time together? She looked at the girl with shock at her betrayal. Well, it’s not like she couldn’t save herself, could she? Lifting her arms - which felt much heavier than they should - the ice mage began clawing at her neck, struggling to get the rope off. However, she was never the strongest physically - and the knot she had tied turned out to be too resilient for her to deal with. Even if her mind was clear and not clouded by pain, and if she could still use both of her hands, she’d still have troubles getting it off - like that, it was impossible. Her shock turned to terror as she realized that this was it - she was going to die here… No! This couldn’t be true! This was supposed to just be a fun trip to the beach… Why did it have to be at the cost of her life?

As Gunnthra wondered that, her face began to switch to purple - the sign that her asphyxia was progressing smoothly. Her mouth opened, her tongue slipping out of it, as the rest of her body continued to move out of control. Gunnthra desperately tried to come up with something to do, refusing to accept her fate. If she just focused… She could maybe still use her magic? Sending it downwards, her eyes lit up with hope as she saw ice starting to form beneath her. A pillar began climbing upwards… Just a little more, and she’d be able to stand on it! 

The moment she thought that, flames crashed right into the structure she spent the last of her energy creating - Laevatein wasn’t having any of it. Her final hope falling apart, Gunnthra had nothing to do but die in the noose. Her body would spasm for a bit more, but the eldest of the Nifl royal family wasn’t really there - only barely holding to her life. Her final thoughts were directed towards her sisters… She hoped Ylgr wouldn’t get into trouble with her gone. And then, she was truly gone - her eyes glazing over as her soul left her body.

By that point, Laevatein had managed to cum once more. She was certain she had spotted the exact moment Gunnthra passed on, but just to be safe she decided to watch her corpse swing for a while longer. But she wasn’t going to stand there forever. As Gunnthra had gone completely still, Laevatein decided it was time for her to leave. She had to find Laegrajn , and tell her all about what had happened here… She had taken Gunnthra’s strap-on with her, eager to show it to her sister too - in hopes that it’d grant them as much pleasure as it did for her and Gunnthra. Going off in search of the older princess of Muspell, Laevatein also couldn’t help but wonder: How would Laegjarn look in the noose? Would she provide her with a sight even more exciting than Gunnthra’s hanging did? Ah, she couldn’t wait to find out - knowing her sister wouldn’t refuse to do it if she just asked her to.

With Laevatein no longer attending to Gunnthra’s corpse, it continued to hang from the palm tree the ice princess had tied it to. However, Gunnthra’s sexy, curvy body had drawn quite some attention to it - more than the usual corpses of heroines found all over the beach. Before long, a line of heroes of both sexes had blossomed near the corpse - the heroes all waiting for their turn at fucking the dead, still-hanging corpse of the very well endowed princess of Nifl.


End file.
